The Pain of to Long
by Hatsu-Kidamaru
Summary: Allen greaves the death of Marian Cross and finds solace in someone he never expected to see again. Yaoi, LEMON. Don't read if you don't like yaoi. Thanks ShounenaiFangirl!


_The Pain of to Long_

The sharp pain of loss hung heavily in the air. Allen Walker, now twenty-four, stared blankly at the beautiful gravestone before him.  
His hair had changed over time from pristine white to gentle silver; every strand seemed to glow as the moon shined down upon  
the graveyard. Allen's eyes where a soft blue as he looked at the grave, his master 's grave. Mariana Cross hadn't been the nicest  
man, but he was one of Allen's precious people. Cross had been the one to teach him everything he knew, Cross had taken him in  
and, even with his abomination for an arm, the man still accepted him. Allen's eyes began to brim with tears but he would not let  
them fall, he knew that Cross would be angry if he cried for the man; he would call him weak then pat his head as he walked away.  
Allen choked back a sob and looked up into the midnight sky.

"Cross…"

For a while he stared sadly at the distant stars, willing them to take him away, even just for a little while.

Allen finally lowered his head only to see the man he wanted to rip apart yet hold close and never let go, Tyki Mikk. He and Tyki sized  
one another up, waiting for the other to move. Allen snarled and readied for a fight. Within moments he was across the graveyard  
trying to strangle the man that had taken everything from him and gave him everything in return. Years of pent up anger strengthened  
his every move, and the underlying grief fueled him. He would not let this man go, he had taken too much.

"It's your fault he's gone! It's your fault I can't just be happy! Why can't you just leave me alone!?" The earlier grief had turned to  
burning rage, every word from his mouth bringing him closer and closer to breaking down.

"Why did you have to steal my heart?! Why did you have to hurt me?! Why!?"

Tyki just evaded Allen's attacks.

"Why do you haunt me? Why can't I stop thinking about you? Why can't I just let you go?" Allen's voice softened and began to crack.  
"Why can't I stop loving you?"

Tyki's eyes were gentle, never cruel or cunning, simply letting Allen vent freely. Allen slowed, the emotions finally overwhelming him.

"Why?"

The first tear fell slowly but the rest were like a flood. Years of built up emotions finally overflowed. Allen's head hung forward his whole  
body shaking as he cried for the first time in over 10 years. Tyki watched him then slowly kneeled before Allen. Not saying anything,  
he took Allen into a gentle embrace. Allen tried to hold back the last bit of emotion, but he couldn't; the cries that escaped his lips were  
for every loss, every gain, they were for his pain and the pain of everything he had ever had to destroy. The sky seemed to get brighter  
as every heart wrenching cry escaped him. Tyki held him, rocked him and soothed him as the younger male clung to him. Allen cried  
and cried about every regret and every pain that he had never been able to express before and Tyki let him.

After a while, after Allen could no longer make a sound, he curled up into Tyki's embrace. Every bit of Allen's being just tried to suck up  
the warmth, the acceptance and everything that this man offered him. He let the older male hold him and soothe his broken soul.

"Allen." The younger male shuddered as Tyki called his name. "Allen, look at me." He couldn't, he just couldn't. Before he could do anything,  
a gentle tanned hand lifted his face to an equally tanned face. Allen was lost, Tyki's eyes were the most beautiful earthy brown and his hair  
seemed to be spun with the colors of the blackest night. Every part of the man before him was perfect and beautiful.

"Why did you leave me?" Allen's voice was only a scratchy whisper from all the crying and screaming, but Tyki heard him just fine.

"You didn't want me." Allen looked confused. "You held so much hate for me that I knew you weren't ready for me to stay with you." Allen  
couldn't express any emotions after his breakdown so he just looked blankly at Tyki.

The older male watched carefully as Allen moved so he wasn't wrapped in his arms. "Being around you makes my chest hurt." Tyki was  
shocked as Allen got up and began to walk away. Before the younger man could even think, Tyki held one wrist in one hand while the  
other hand grabbed the back of Allen's hair to pull him into a kiss.

At first, Allen struggled and tried to run away but gave up as Tyki just pulled him closer. The kiss began to become deeper as Tyki  
showed Allen how he felt and what he had wanted for so long. Allen's legs became weak and he found himself using Tyki to hold  
himself up. Tyki slowly pulled away, admiring how beautiful Allen's face looked all flushed and confused.

"If you still want me, I still want to be with you." Allen couldn't respond as his body was brought flush against Tyki's and he was  
trapped in another kiss. Allen could barely breath as Tyki pulled away and then stole his breath again, each kiss becoming faster and harder.

"T-Tyki, Ahh." Allen arched as one of Tyki's hands caressed his chest. Tyki smiled, loving how sensitive Allen's body was. He didn't hold  
back as he let a hand slide underneath Allen's shirt to toy with the younger male's nipples. "No, mnn!" Allen couldn't finish as Tyki  
took him in another kiss. He grinned in the kiss as Allen let out a deep moan as he stroked the younger male's now hard nipples. Without  
a word, Tyki let his mouth make tracks across Allen's heated skin. Tyki was surprised as Allen started to struggle.

"Stop!" Tyki looked up at Allen.

"Why?" He sucked teasingly on the curve of the younger male's neck.

"J-just don't."

"Give me a reason and I might stop." Allen squirmed nervously and looked away.

"I f-feel weird." Tyki blinked then laughed.

"Where, here?" Allen jumped as Tyki's hand groped his crotch and began to rub. Allen's head fell back, little moans kept falling from his  
mouth as his hips thrust up into Tyki's hand. "Is this what you meant? Haven't you ever touched yourself?"

Allen could do nothing but moan. "You're 24 and you've never touched yourself? What are you, a nun?" Allen looked down at Tyki, and  
shook his head. "What? You have to tell me with words."

The younger male tried to speak but the moans that had been quiet just got louder. Tyki chuckled and stopped so Allen could speak.

"I h-have, touch, touched m-myself, just n-never had any o-one touch m-me."

Tyki blinked and smiled. So... he was Allen's first. "Well then, don't be afraid. I'll make sure it'll feel good."

Allen relaxed slightly, but when Tyki's hands grabbed his ass and lifted him so he was sitting on the older male's lap, he squeaked.

"T-Tyki?"

Tyki was quick to open Allen's pants and let the younger mans erection spring free. Allen squirmed as Tyki took his heated member into  
his hand. "There, there... it feels good, huh?"

Allen just nodded and let his head fall onto Tyki's shoulder. Making sure Allen wasn't completely paying attention; he let his empty hand  
slide into the back of the younger male's pants. Very gently, he began to rub Allen's opening, the younger man didn't even seem to notice.  
As he continued to stroke Allen, he let his finger rub a little harder. Feeling adventurous, Tyki let one finger push against Allen's tight  
opening until the very tip slipped in. Allen squirmed, feeling the odd pressure but was still too distracted with Tyki's hand stroking his  
throbbing member. Tyki slowly slipped in the rest of his finger, he could feel Allen's insides twitch and move at the intrusion.

"Wha?"

Tyki just took Allen in a kiss and started pumping his finger in and out to start to loosen the younger male. After a few minutes, Tyki slipped  
in another finger then another, until finally three fingers were stretching and pumping in and out of Allen. Allen could no longer think, the  
assault on his front and back completely taking all his attention.

"Tyki!" He shuddered as Tyki's finger kept stabbing his prostate driving him to the edge faster than Allen thought possible. Suddenly the  
fingers pulled out and the hand stroking his member stopped. "W-What?"

Tyki smiled.

"What? You think you're the only one who's going to feel good?" Allen just couldn't comprehend anything; the only thing running through  
his mind was more.

"Turn around." Allen did as commanded and let Tyki guide his ass over the man's lap. Very gently, Tyki slipped Allen's pants down and off.  
Allen flushed but was too aroused to really care. Then Tyki unbuttoned his pants and let his own throbbing member spring free. Before  
Allen knew what was happening, lube lathered fingers pushed into him again.

"Oh, Tyki! More right there!"

Tyki smiled and pulled his fingers out and pulled Allen's back. "Allen, I need you to relax. I'm going to move you down, okay?" Allen just  
nodded and let Tyki guide him so his ass was over the man's hardened member.

"Take a deep breath." As Allen inhaled, Tyki pushed him down; in one swift move Tyki was completely inside Allen. The white haired  
male just sat on Tyki's lap, too afraid to move.

"Allen, breath." Allen let out a gush of air and a pained cry as he finally realized what just happened.

"Tyki, it hurts, hurts, please!"

Tyki just kissed Allen's ear and held him close as he struggled.

"Relax; if you don't relax, it's just going to hurt more." Allen let out shaky breaths and willed his body to relax against Tyki. For a minute,  
they stayed like that as Allen tried to figure out how to breathe again. Tyki pet the white haired male's stomach reassuringly and  
kissed his neck.

"You okay now?"

Allen let out a clipped laugh. "Never better."

"Good because I can't wait any longer."

"What do y- Ahh!!!" Tyki thrust up slightly into Allen, drawing pained noises from the horse male.

"Allen you have to relax."

"How can I fucking relax when I have a dick up my ass!?" Tyki moaned, never had he heard Allen curse and god was it hot.

"Stop bitching." He thrust deeply into Allen to prove a point, but didn't expect for him to suddenly scream.

"Allen?!" Panic filled Tyki's voice but his panic was pointless as Allen started to thrust his hips down.

"Oh fuck, T-Tyki! There, feels so good!"

Tyki almost came as he watched Allen ride him. "Oh god, Allen! When did you suddenly become so good?"

For never having sex before, Allen had amazing technique. Tyki let Allen ride him, but he still felt something was off. In one fluid move,  
he picked Allen up and turned him around so they were face to face.

"Much better." Tyki grinned and Allen just blushed.

"I hate you."

Tyki rolled his eyes then thrust up into Allen.

"I thought you were done saying I hate you? Now, shut up and ride me." Tyki wasn't sure how Allen would react but was pleasantly  
surprised as he saw Allen straighten and look him in the eyes.

"You going to add bitch to that?" Allen grabbed Tyki's chin and dragged him up for a passionate kiss.

"Or are you too scared?"

Tyki moaned at this almost demonic Allen and kissed him again.

"I'm never scared." Quickly, Tyki flipped Allen onto his back and began a hard fast pace. Allen just cried out in pleasure and thrust up  
to meet Tyki's hips.

"Cum for me." Tyki thrust as deep as he could, making sure to hit Allen's prostate.

"Fuck, Ahhh!" Allen's body stiffened while his hips continued to meet Tyki's in a frenzy as he came. Tyki groaned as Allen's insides  
tightened and twitched around him, milking him until he too came inside the white haired male.

"Allen!" For a minute both lost themselves to their earth shattering orgasms, until Tyki fell forward onto Allen's chest.

"Jesus Christ, you're amazing." Allen just laughed at the praise and pet Tyki's head, lulling the man to sleep.

"I know."

Tyki lifted his head and smiled.

"You're so beautiful." He leaned forward and caught Allen's lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you."

Allen smiled so bright, his eyes seemed to glow.

"I love you too, so don't ever leave me again."

Tyki just nodded and kissed Allen again.

"Go ahead and go to sleep, I'll take care of you." Allen didn't argue and let his eyes close to lose himself in the blissfulness of sleep.  
As gently as Tyki could, he pulled out of Allen to get them both dressed and then lifted the male up to hold Allen close to his chest.  
A few seconds later a black fog whipped around them and transported them to a nearby hotel.

Without drawing to much attention, Tyki strode up to the receptionist and asked her for a key. She just gapped and handed him a key.  
He smiled disarmingly and walked to his and Allen's room. With a gentleness he didn't know he possessed, he laid Allen down onto the  
queen sized bed. He smiled, letting the feeling of love and hope flow through him with relief. After a few minutes, he had them both  
down to their boxers and he crawled into bed beside Allen.

"Good night love, sweet dreams."

Tyki smiled as Allen in response wrapped his arms around Tyki's waist.

"G' nigh." Tyki kissed Allen for the last time and turned off the light.

_Fin_

Cross: What the fuck?! What did you do to Allen?! He's a fricken slut!!!

Hatsu: No, he's just hot! Now, leave me the f*** alone!

Tyki: I thought it was good, how bout you, Allen?

Allen: Shut up, this is so embarrassing; I can't believe you wrote this!

Hatsu: Sudden inspiration does that, you know.

Cross: Well, you're going to hell for it.

Hatsu: I know.

Tyki: Anyway, thank you all for reading and we hoped you enjoyed the story.

Allen: If you have any suggestions, just leave a review; they're very much appreciated.

Tyki: Why are you talking so polite all the sudden?

Allen: Because I want to.

Tyki: But…. *smack*

Allen: Thank you all and have a great night/day!


End file.
